She had to run away
by hollylouisex
Summary: Carla doesn't realise that by the end of today she'll be running for her life ...


She had to run away

**Not really sure about this, I had the idea and I just had to write it down.**

Today was just another day or so she thought. a day where she had to put up with frank and his 'I'm innocent ' bullshit, and then she'd have to go home to an annoying little 8 year old who hated her and would do anything to get her out of his life .But little did she know today was different ,today she'd be running for her life.

It was 5:30pm and Carla had just sent the workers home, she had a load of paperwork to do but she couldn't bear to be alone in the factory with frank any longer, so she picked all the files and decided to do her paperwork at home.

"D'ya need a hand with that?' it was frank trying to be nice but there was no one else around, so why was he still putting on an act, they both knew the truth. Frank john foster was a vile rapist .She ignored him and walked straight out the door.

Carla reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone she scrolled down her contacts before pressing the 'call' button "hey baby …yeah I've just finished...I'll be home soon peter…I love you too" as she finished the call a massive smile spread across her face although things between her and peter weren't perfect every time he said those three words her heart melted.

Just as she was approaching her new flat above the bookies, she realized something wasn't right.

'My bag!' she realized she must have left her bag at the factory so she turned around and headed back.

Frank sat alone in the corner of the factory 'why isn't she back yet 'he thought, she was bound to have realized her bag was missing by now…you see this was just step one of franks plan

Step 1 – hide her bag so she was bound to come back to look for it

Step2- wait

Step 3- well you'll just have to wait and see

Just as frank was starting to give up hope he heard clicking of heels across the factory floor .Carla chose to ignore the fact that frank was sat there with a menacing grin across his face, the quicker she found her bag the better.

Frank got up and walked towards the office door ,Carla couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he walked closer to her ,she picked up the pace quickly striding towards the office door, trying not to let o that she was scared.

But Frank wasn't stupid, he could see the fear in her eyes, the same thing he could see on that night six months ago, he knew she was terrified...But not as terrified as she would be when he'd finished with her.

She reached out for the handle on the door but then she froze, she felt her stomach turn as his hand stroked her arm

"Looking for your handbag I assume? Well you'll have a job to find I think I've hidden it pretty well, perhaps you could play a game of hide and seek, and you like games don't you Carla? "

"YOU BASTARD"

Frank let go of her arm moved so he was blocking the door .All she wanted to was run, but she couldn't, she looked towards the exit and tried her hardest to get away but his hand grabbed her wrist and forcefully slammed her up against the door.

It was like De JA vu.

"Frank, get off me! Please" she pleaded her voice trembling with fear

"Aww are you scared?"

"Go ahead Frank, but you do know the doors wide open, anyone could walk in, Sally or your mother! Then they'd know that you really are a vile rapist!"

At this point he leant over and whispered into hear sending shivers down her spine

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, you see they already know"

"I'm sorry ...what?"

"They found out yesterday, why else do you think they didn't turn up today"

She just wished she could find the strength to kick him where it hurts and run away but she couldn't ,he made her feel powerless and weak.

His hand snaked up her blouse before ripping it open sending buttons flying everywhere. Carla felt the bile rise in her throat his hand made its way up her skirt .She felt exposed. She felt dirty.

Why was she just letting him do this to her again? She didn't even try to fight back, because last time she was still the strong hard- faced but now he'd ripped that away from her, she was weak and fragile

Frank couldn't help but let out a menacing laugh as she trembled underneath his grip.

"FRANK, GET OFF HER NOW!"

"Hello mum, how nice of you to drop in, why don't you take seat and enjoy the show"

Anne felt sickened, how her precious baby could have turned into such an evil monster, she felt so saddened seeing Carla in such a state. Anne spotted a lamp in the corner, she picked it up and walked until she was standing behind frank, one hit and he fell to the floor, lying in a pool of his own crimson blood.

Carla got up and collapsed into Anne's arms sobbing

"I'm so sorry Carla, its okay now, and everything's going to be okay"

.Anne felt awful, for months she'd been horrible to Carla, called her a liar when all along the real liar was her son.

Just then the two women heard a noise, Anne turned around to see frank slowly regaining consciousness.

"Carla, you need to go, just run! I'll take care of this!"

Carl felt the adrenaline kick in a she sprinted out the door, she didn't know what to do or where to go, she wanted nothing more but to go home and just fall into peter's arms. But she knew she couldn't do it. She'd caused Peter enough grief already; he didn't need this as well. To be honest his life would be easier without her, at least Simon would be happy.

She just kept on running, she had never ran this far before, she just had to get away, away from Frank, away from Peter,away from weatherfield.

She didn't even know where she was, and before she knew it the sky was pitch black and she couldn't even see where she was going.

And then that's when it started again, the images of tonight's events flashing thorough her head, she just wanted to scream, she felt the familiar acidic feeling in her throat as she threw up at the side of the road. And she just collapsed in a heap on the pavement .She cried so much that she made puddle on the ground.

She had nothing. No one …well there was someone who could get her out of this mess but he hated her, He'd made that pretty clear the last time they'd met. But she was desperate and he was the only person she could think of.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and scrolled through the contacts, her finger hovered over the call button, was this really a good idea?

"Hello…yeah its Carla...Look I wouldn't normally ask but I really need your help...I'm desperate"

She sat there with aching legs, ripped clothes and tear stained cheeks silently praying he would come and rescue her from the nightmare she was living in. It felt like hours since she made that phone call and she'd given up hope but just then she was blinded by headlights of a car that screeched as it pulled up beside her

The figure inside the car opened the door and beckoned for Carla to get in.

"Alright sis!"

"Darren!"

**I hope you liked it, please review and be as constructive as you like, if you like it I'll continue .and any suggestions on what to write next would be appreciated **


End file.
